


Love kills (it doesn’t)

by LadyAshryverGalathynius



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Assassin!Yuuri, Eros Katsuki Yuuri, Happy Ending, M/M, MafiaBoss!Viktor, kinda OOC, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 22:14:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11262090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAshryverGalathynius/pseuds/LadyAshryverGalathynius
Summary: “Well I guess this is the end, my love,” Yuuri said, finally catching up to him. Yuuri pointed his gun at Viktor, lips pulling into a tight smirk. Viktor could see the determination burning in Yuuri’s honey-coloured eyes.





	Love kills (it doesn’t)

**Author's Note:**

> Ayy, I finally got around to writing something. It’s Viktuuri mafia/assassin!au cause I needed some Eros Yuuri. Kinda maybe a bit OOC. Also, this isn’t beta-ed so tell me if there are any mistakes. Constructive criticisms are welcomed but pls don’t be mean.

Viktor pulled his long coat closer to his body, rushing through the stairs in a hurried but careful pace. All the while, he was keeping his grip on a gun in his chest pocket. It was a foolish thing, however, since he himself knew that whatever happens, he couldn’t – would not – use said weapon on his pursuer. He would never harm Yuuri. Even if it would cost Viktor his life (quite literally), Viktor would not harm Yuuri. The clicking on shoes resounded on the stairs. Yuuri was getting closer. Clicking his tongue, Viktor hastened his pace.

 

“Viktor,” Viktor heard Yuuri purr his name. How Yuuri could sound so sexy in times like this astounded Viktor. But then again, Viktor was certain that Yuuri would always surprise him no matter what.

 

“Why are you running, my love?” there was a teasing lilt in Yuuri’s voice. If Viktor did not know any better, he could have sworn that Yuuri sounded confused. Well, Viktor did not expect any less from the man who was called ‘Eros’, the most notorious assassin in the world.

 

Viktor ignored Yuuri’s question, too out of breath to do anything than focus on his running. They have been going on about this chase for hours on end. Viktor was almost nearing the threshold of exhaustion, but Yuuri, however, Yuuri with his remarkable stamina was still chasing Viktor as if he didn’t understand what exhaustion even mean. Dare Viktor said, Yuuri wasn’t even breaking any sweat.

 

Finally, Viktor reached the door that led him to the rooftop of the abandoned building. He quickly threw it open, launching himself into open air.

 

“Well I guess this is the end, my love,” Yuuri said, finally catching up to him. Yuuri pointed his gun at Viktor, lips pulling into a tight smirk. Viktor could see the determination burning in Yuuri’s honey-coloured eyes.

Gingerly, Viktor took a step back from Yuuri, keeping his eyed trained at the muzzle of Yuuri’s gun. Or well, he tried to, anyway. Even in this life-threatening situation, Viktor found himself unable to look at the lethal but beautiful man in front of him. He knew that this was why he was caught in this situation in the first place. If he’d listened to Yakov in the first place, oh how the man had lectured Viktor on not trusting the Japanese man. Still, Viktor was helplessly drawn to Yuuri and as it turned out, Yakov had been right. Yuuri was hired by a rival gang to kill Viktor after all.

 

Swallowing his spit, Viktor managed to ask, “Why?”

 

Yuuri for one merely looked perplexed. Keeping his gun pointed at Viktor, Yuuri merely shrugged, “Money is money, Viktor,”

 

It hurted. Yuuri’s declaration wounded some part of Viktor he didn’t know still existed. It was a part that Viktor thought he’s thrown away ever since he was dropped in that orphanage. The truth was, Viktor had somewhat known about Yuuri’s intention. He just ignored it, closed an eye on it because he had fallen helplessly in love with Yuuri. The truth was Viktor had not wanted it all to be a lie.

 

Every smile Yuuri had given him.

 

Yuuri’s laughter.

 

Every kiss, every touch they had.

 

And also, the warmthness in his chest when Yuuri was near. The warmth he thought he will never be able to feel after everything. And yet, Yuuri gave it to him. And it was cruel; knowing that it had all been a lie, knowing for sure Yuuri had chosen to betray him. But Yuuri did not, this he knew, Viktor had just chosen to stay with Yuuri despite everything. And that Viktor had hoped that Yuuri would love him enough to choose him to. But Yuuri had not, and perhaps which is why Viktor was somewhat resigned to his fate.

 

Viktor did not want to live in a world where Yuuri did not love him. Viktor did not want to live in a world where he can’t stay next to Yuuri.

 

“Any last words, Nikiforov?” Yuuri asked. There was a solemness in his voice, an underlying note of sorrow that was just barely there.

 

For the last time, Viktor stared into Yuuri’s beautiful eyes and smiled sadly, “I love you, Katsuki Yuuri,” Viktor whispered. He had ran away, giving Yura enough time to flee. Hopefully by now, the little kitten would have reached Yakov. Viktor had no regrets now. He closed his eyes, and waited for the darkness to come

 

One second.

 

Two seconds.

 

Three seconds.

 

The sound of steel hitting concrete. And yet, Viktor didn’t hear the sound of deafening gunshot he had become overly familiar with. Gingerly, Viktor opened his eyes.

 

Yuuri was on his knees, bawling his eyes out. With a sob, Yuuri glared at him, “You can’t just say things like that so lightly,”

 

“I meant it,” Viktor declared, “You know I do,”

 

“You better take responsibility,” Yuuri whispered harshly and stood up.

 

Viktor’s eyes widened, “Responsibility for what?” he asked dumbly.

 

“For stealing my heart, you idiot,” Yuuri yelled, launching himself onto Viktor, knocking him off-balance and sending them both tumbling onto the floor.

 

“I love you too, Viktor Nikiforov,” Yuuri whispered huskily into Viktor’s ears and pulled him into a deep heated kiss. Viktor kissed him back, wrapping his arms around Yuuri’s waist and tugging him closer.

 

“Does this mean you’re not going to kill me?” Viktor asked in a small, breathless voice when they broke off.

 

“I will if you keep suggesting stupid things,” Yuuri said.

 

With a smile, Viktor reached out to hold Yuuri’s hand in his own. He brought it onto his lips and laid a gentle kiss on the knuckle, “Let’s go home, Yuuri. We have business to do,”

 

Yuuri nodded an exasperated smile on his face. Viktor wasn;t quite sure how to explain the whole situation to Yakov, but he would work something out. After he’d finished dealing with the other gang, of course. Nobody messed with him and got away with it.

 

And thus, continued the story of Russia’s biggest mafia’s boss.


End file.
